The Prime Minister Has No Clothes
To see the episode's transcript, click here. Plot Winston Churchill, the Prime Minister who led England through World War II, is also leading everyone into being naked — including Larry. However, only after realizing how ugly he is without clothes, does Winston decide to change his mind. Synopsis On the satellite, Time Squad is watching some of Larry’s videos from past missions. Tuddrussel is upset when footage of him singing in the bathroom is shown, and the History Instability Alarm goes off. The team sees that Winston Churchill is the next mission and heads off. The team arrives in London, but something is strange about the city. Otto looks around and panics, seeing that everyone is naked. The team then sees Churchill giving a speech to inspire people. Otto awkwardly tries to praise Churchill’s speech, but then asks him where his pants are. Churchill explains that the war is a battle for freedom, which includes the freedom to wear nothing. Tuddrussel and Otto disagree, but Larry is moved, realizing that he is naked as well. Churchill says being naked is liberating and fun, and he and Larry take off in a motorcycle. Otto and Tuddrussel try to keep up on another motorcycle, but fail. Churchill then invites Time Squad to see his troops, who are miserable because they keep stubbing their toes on rocks while they march. Otto says the British may have a chance at winning with an air force, but the pilots are all freezing. Even the Royal Navy must work naked, and the men have no pockets to carry things in. Otto is relieved when he sees Franklin D. Roosevelt and Stalin arrive, hoping they will straighten Churchill out, but the two world leaders think Churchill’s idea is fun and go to join him. They all go to Churchill’s “Naked Barbecue,” where Larry calls everyone together for a movie. The footage is all from the places Larry went with Churchill, which Churchill enjoys. Churchill then asks who the man is “with the gigantic butt,” and Larry says it was him. This startles Churchill, who exclaims that he looks so indecent, and he starts to clothe himself, telling FDR and Stalin to do the same. Otto congratulates a dejected Larry on saving the mission, and Tuddrussel demands that Larry start wearing pants. Larry refuses, and a chase based on The Benny Hill Show ensues where Otto, Tuddrussel, Stalin, FDR, and Churchill chase Larry. Trivia *The footage from Larry's video at the beginning of the episode includes scenes from "Dishonest Abe" and "To Hail With Caesar." *The title of this episode is a reference to an idiom "The emperor wears no clothes" (it is often used in political and social contexts for any obvious truth denied by the majority despite the evidence of their eyes, especially when proclaimed by the government). *Tuddrussel gets mad at Larry when he wants to "talk British," but Larry already had a British accent. (This probably is just because of British modes of speech like "In''deed''.") *Time Squad arrives in 1941, but a newspaper boy claims that Germans invaded Poland, which happened in 1939. *Churchill's speech is based on his actual speech "We shall fight on the beaches," (from 1940) except he adds "and above all, we shall fight without clothes on." *When Larry announces he has a movie to watch, Churchill says he hopes it's a "talkie," the retired term for a movie with audible speech. *In this episode Larry claims he's naked, although he never typically wears clothes anyways. Gallery Episode20 Title.jpg|Title Screen Episode20.jpg|Larry's video of Otto pranking Lincoln. Episode20-1.jpg|Time Squad likes Larry's videos. Episode20-2.jpg|Larry's video of Tuddrussel singing before his towel falls off. Churchill.jpg|Time Squad's Mission Episode20-3.jpg|Something strange is going on... Episode20-4.jpg|Otto is repulsed as he sees everyone is naked. Episode20-5.jpg|Churchill gives an inspirational speech. Episode20-6.jpg|Otto awkwardly compliments Churchill. Episode20-7.jpg|Churchill explains the freedom he feels with no clothes. Episode20-8.jpg|Larry doesn't wear clothes either! Episode20-9.jpg|Larry and Churchill leave in a motorcycle. Episode20-10.jpg|Larry won't listen to reason, which Tuddrussel actually has. Episode20-11.jpg|Otto averts his eyes as "a grown man goes skinny dipping with a robot." Episode20-12.jpg|Churchill shows Time Squad his naked troops. Episode20-13.jpg|Churchill's naked Royal Air Force pilots. Episode20-14.jpg|One of Churchill's naked navy men dropped a coin. Episode20-15.jpg|FDR and Stalin arrive. Episode20-15a.jpg|Otto and Tuddrussel ask the leaders to reason with Churchill. Episode20-16.jpg|Churchill's "Naked Barbecue." Episode20-17.jpg|Larry projects a video of his visit with Churchill. Episode20-18.jpg|Larry's footage of the barbecue. Episode20-19.jpg|"Who's the fellow with the gigantic butt?" Episode20-20.jpg|Churchill realizes what he looks like. Episode20-21.jpg|Churchill demands that everyone put their clothes on. Episode20-22.jpg|Tuddrussel says Larry will wear pants now, to Larry's horror. Episode20-23.jpg|FDR and Stalin in improvised outfits. Episode20-24.jpg|Churchill's new outfit. Episode20-25.jpg|A Benny Hill Show chase scene to put pants on Larry ends the episode. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1